Gar VS Titans: What I'm Made of
by Simple Storyteller
Summary: Beast boy leaves the Titans, but Robin comes to bring him back, by force. But when Robin plans just to knock him out, and bring him back, Beast boy shows him what he is made of. First of my new Oneshot series, kind of a song fic.


Hey People! How are you? This is the first in my new one-shot series consisting of Gar fighting the Titans with dramatic music in the background. Also, this is for me to work on my fight scene skills, sense I'm not that good with them. Just to let you know, Beast boy is OOCed here, but that's because he just finaly snapped, he will be more like himself later. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or the Titans.

)(*&^%$#!

The wind was blowing violently, the rain pounding harshly, lightning rolled across the sky threateningly, while thunder roared across the area, daring any body foolish enough to step outside and face it's terror.

No one in jump city was brave enough to accept that dare, well, no one except two teenagers, staring at each other with hate, confidence, and sheer determination. They were standing in Jump Field, not even paying attention to the storm around them.

The older of the boys, wore a red, yellow, and green uniform, with a black cape draped around his shoulders. On his face, his eyes were hidden by a white mask, which was almost covered by his raven colored hair, now stuck to his face thanks to the rain.

The younger of the two, wore a black jump suit, with a purple strip going down the middle. His emerald eyes were shining in the night, partly covered by his green hair. When lightning flashed across the sky, you could see that he wasn't your average teenager, his skin, much like his eyes and hair, was an emerald green.

They stared each other down, before the masked one yelled, "Beast boy, don't be an idiot!" Beast boy's eyes narrowed in anger at that sentence. "Come back home, everyone is worried sick! Especially Raven!"

At this Beast boy gave a hollow laugh. "Oh that's a good one _Robin_" He spat out the name of his former leader like it was poison. "The team worried about me, especially Raven, oh you almost got me." He grinned when Robin's masked narrowed into two slits. "But I'm afraid to say I'm not coming back, please give the others my regard will you?" He mocked, as he placed a hand behind his back and bowed, eyes never leaving Robin's.

"Don't be stupid Beast boy!" he roared. Why couldn't the green titan see that they were worried about him? He was just making this harder than it needed to be. Beast boy's eyes narrowed in anger again. Why is he so angry? Robin thought.

"That's the point isn't Robin." Beast boy said in a low calm voice that somehow manages to slice threw the noise like it was butter. Robin cocked an eyebrow. He had never seen him speak so calm like that, never seen him look so angry, so serious.

"You four always saw me as the stupid little jokester who never took anything seriously." His voice steadily gets louder, and when the lightning that flashed behind him made him much more… dare Robin say it, intimidating.

"And I have HAD IT!" he roared, making Robin take a step backwards. "Always, being made fun of! Never being taken seriously! Always getting my ASS KICKED!" Robin cursed himself when he took another step backwards. But, he couldn't help himself, seeing the normally happy Beast boy like this, it was kind of frightening.

Beast boy was yelling at the top of his lungs right now, and he didn't care. "I AM SICK OF BEING STUPID, OF BEING A HERO, AND I'M SICK OF BEING BEAST BOY!" Beast boy now lowered his head, eyes closed, trying to keep the tears in. Robin took a step forward this time, his face softening, ready to go comfort his teammate.

"…and I'm sick of you." Beast boy said, looking into the eye's of the boy wonder. Robin froze when he heard that, eyes widening. "I'm leaving the Titans Robin" He said. Robin's eyes widen even more, but before he could say anything, a yellow communicator was at his feet. "Forever" Robin looked up at Beast boy, to see that he was serious.

"Beast boy…" Robin started but stopped when he heard growling. "My name is Garfield." He growled, and with that he turned away, and started walking. Robin was shocked, he had never seen this side of Beast boy. _No_, Robin thought, _this side of Garfield._

**I don't care for what you're thinking  
As you turn to me **

"Garfield!" he yelled. Garfield stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Gar gave a laugh and turn around completely, "Your kidding right?" Gar asks, barely being able to contain his smirk.

**Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free.  
(set me free)  
**

Robin didn't reply, he just pulled out his bow stick, and got in a fighting stance. Gar's face just burst into a wide grin. "Arighty then Robbie." Gar mocked, as he took off his gloves, revealing sharp, green claws. "After I beat you, I will free myself from the Teen Titans, come on, let me show you just what I'm made of." And he got into his own stance, and gave Robin the 'bring it on' sign.

**I can fight the feeling  
To resist it overtime.  
But when it's just too much to take  
You sneak up from behind  
**

Robin grinned, Gar wasn't the best fighter, and he was trained by Batman. Robin was certain he could this in one blow. He charged forward, ready to bring his friend home.

**Is it me?  
You say ... you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm  
Here for...Here for.  
**

As Robin advanced, Gar remained still, a wolfish smile growing on his lips. As soon as Robin got close enough, he swung his bow stick at the side of Gar's head, confident that this would end it before it began, imagine his surprise when Gar brought his hand up and stopped it.

**Try to reach inside of me  
Try to gain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
**

"My turn." Gar whispered, and as fast as the lightning behind them, he punched Robin in the abdomen. Involuntarily, Robin doubled over from the pain, and Gar brought his knee up and kneed Robin right in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

**Simple Curiosity  
Trying to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now  
**

Robin was in a daze. He was sure that was going to work. Then another thought came into his head, sense when was Garfield able to do that. He could barely throw a decent punch before. He was snapped out of his daze when Gar picked him up by the collar. "I'm sorry, did I hit to hard Robbie?" the wolfish grin pack, and he spun around and threw Robin.

**Like a million faces  
I recognize them all  
and one by one they've all become  
a number as they fall  
(as they fall)  
**

Robin jumped to his feet, and saw Gar charging at him, claws extended. He reached for his bow stick, only to realize that it was ten feet away on the ground. Gar was getting close, this is what he wanted to do ever sense Robin first made fun of him, it wasn't like the others, playful and no harm intended, no, his was intended to hurt, and was critical, He was going to enjoy this.

**In the face of reason  
I can take no more  
One by one they've all become  
a black mark on the floor  
**

Gar soon was upon Robin, and slashed with his claws. Robin dodged the swipe, but wasn't expecting the second one, and he got three slashes on his shoulder. "Ahh!" Robin hissed, and clutched his shoulder. He glared at Gar, who looked at him, and licked the blood of the claw, and grinned. _That's it!_ Robin thought, finding a solution to why Beast boy was acting so strange, _The Beast! The real Beast boy wouldn't even touch another's blood, much less lick it._ Now determined, Robin pulled out two Bird rangs, ready to save his friend from his inner demon.

**Is it me?(is it me)  
You say(you say) ... you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I  
Have in store...in store.  
Hey! Hey! Yeah!**

Gar saw the now determined look on his rival, and grinned as he pulled out two bird rangs, "Time to get serious, huh Robbie." Robin said nothing, and charged forward. As he reached the changeling, a flash of lightning came when he swung, as if signaling the fight was really getting started.

**Try to reach inside of me  
Try to gain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of**

Gar brought up his claw and deflected the bird-rang, and swung with the other. Robin jumped up high, dodging the swipe, and he dropped kick, intending to catch him off guard, but once again, was mistaken. Gar caught his leg and spun around and threw him. Robin flipped in the air, landing on the ground in his stance.

**Simple Curiosity  
Trying to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now  
**

Gar charged, he brought his claw down in a vertical motion. Robin caught it by putting both bird-rangs into a x-shape, but completely forgot about the other hand. Gar clenched his right hand in a fist and upper cut Robin with enough force that sent Robin up in the air. And Gar did a round house kick in his chest, making Robin fly about two feet.

**You can't take another lifelong try.  
You can't take another try. **

Robin was on the ground, breathing heavily. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Gar, on the other hand was feeling great. In the Titans, he had to hold back so he would be the weak comedy relief, he hadn't had a good fight in a while. Gar walked calmly over to Robin. "What's wrong Robin, you tired already?" He mocked. Robin's eyes snapped open, He didn't care about bringing beast boy back now, this was a matter of pride now.

**HEY!  
**

He jumped up, and swung the bird-rang at him. Gar jumped back, and extended his claws and slashed out. Robin deflected it and swiped at Gar so fast he didn't have time to dodge or deflect it. "Ahh!" Gar cried, clutching his chest, where a scar will now appear most likely. He fell to his knees as Robin walked up to him. "What's the matter, one little scratch and you're done for?" he sneered. Gar looked at him, through his wetted down hair, and said, "I'm just warming up."

**Try to reach inside of me  
Try to gain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
**

Gar did a sweep kick, knocking Robin down on the ground. Gar Jumped up and went to slam his fist into Robin. Robin saw this and rolled away just in time. He jumped to his feet and swung a punch at Gar's head. Gar moved his head back slightly, managing to avoid the punch. Upon missing, Robin stumbled forward, and Gar gave him a sucker punch.

**Simple Curiosity  
Trying to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now  
**

Robin stumbled backwards a bit, but before he could regain himself, he was punched again, the again, and so forth. Each punch was stronger then the kast. Eventually, Gar got bored and decided to end this.

**Try to reach inside of me  
(Let me show you what I'm Made of)  
Try to gain my energy  
(Let me show you what I'm Made of)  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of**

Gar gave a swift punch into Robin's abdomen, causing him to double over, and Gar to knee him in the face one last time, knocking Robin unconscious.

Gar looked at the unconscious body, covered in rain, sweat, and blood. He won, Gar Logan had beat the #1 teen super hero, with out using any of his powers. To say he felt proud would be a understatement. But still… no matter how bad Robin treated him, a little part of him still thought of him as a friend, and he couldn't just leave him like this.

Gar sighed, and slung Robin over his shoulder, and began to run too the bay, and the tower.

G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0G1TT0

When Robin opened his eyes, he closed them quickly because of the light. He heard soft beeps of machines and talking. "are you sure he will be okay friend Cyborg? I worry for Robin; he was in a horrible state when we found him."

Don't worry Star," a deep voice said, obviously male. "He was just bruised a scratched a bit, he will wake up soon., besides, I'm more worried about who or what did this to him."

"Guys," a female monotone voice said, "He's waking up."

Robin slowly opened his eyes and saw bright green eyes staring at him. "Oh friend Robin, you have awakened! This is most joyous news!" Starfire exclaimed, as she gave Robin a bone crushing hug. "Star… can't breathe…" Robin manage to gasped out. Starfire gasped and let go quickly. "I am sorry friend, but when we found you, you were severely damage."

Robin sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked, he couldn't remember a thing sense going to find Beast boy.

"We were hopping you could tell us." Raven said, looking up from the book she was reading, but truth be told, she wasn't really reading it, she was to worried about Robin, and, though she wouldn't admit it, Beast boy. "The door bell rang, and when Starfire went down to answer it, she found you, bloody and unconscious." Raven shifted in her seat a little, "Did you find Beast boy?"

As soon as Robin heard the question, every thing came back to him, the search, the talk, and the fight. Garfield wasn't lying when he said he was going to show Robin what he was really made of.

Robin felt something in his fist, it was a note. He opened it and it said,

_G 1, TT 0_

Robin sighed and said, "Yes, yes I did.

$#^%$)(*&^%$#

So how was it? Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! How you like that very tiny amount of BB/Rae, there will be a lot of that later on, so if you don't like the pairing, you can continue for a little more, I will tell you when I think I'm about to drop the fluff bomb. One more thing, I'm not sure what music to do with Cyborg, can you guys help?


End file.
